Hunger Games: Fandom Style!
by Molly-Pond-Holmes
Summary: 12 characters from 4 different worlds have been chosen to compete in the games for no reason at all other then the host was bored and wanted to play! But the host didn't come on his own either. Who's really in charge here? Characters from Sherlock, Doctor Who, Harry Potter, and Supernatural! Each chapter you get to decide who lives and who dies so please read and review!
1. The Competitors

**Doctor Who characters: before Angels Take Manhatten**

**Harry Potter characters: Not long after Deathly Hallows**

**Sherlock characters: After His Last Vow (DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN HIS LAST VOW!)**

**Supernatural characters: I have only seen 10 episodes of this show so far so it doesn't matter where you want to have them be. Sorry if I don't get them right! **

"Hello everyone! Welcome to the Hunger Games: Fandom Style! I am your host James Moriarty! Lets welcome our competitors from the Harry Potter fandom: Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger!"

As Moriarty said the names they each appeared in the arena and went to grab their wands which had been taken from them.

"What's happening?" Ron asked.

"How should I know?" Harry asked.

"Next we will have the Doctor Who Fandom: The 11th Doctor, Amy Williams, and Rory Williams!"

Like before each appeared in the arena but in a different spot than Harry, Ron, and Hermione. The Doctor went to get his Sonic but it had been taken from him.

"What's going on Doctor?"

"I don't know. It seems like this place is outside your universe though. I can't seem to call the TARDIS or anything.

"Next we have the Sherlock Fandom: Sherlock, John Watson, and Mary Watson!"

John went to grab for his gun but it had been taken from him, "Where are we?" He asked Sherlock.

"I have no idea." Sherlock said confused.

"Lastly is the Supernatural Fandom: Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester, and Castiel!"

"What's going on here? Who are you and what do you think you are doing just teleporting us somewhere without our consent?!" Dean said sounding annoyed and angry.

"Sorry!" Moriarty said not sounding sorry at all.

"What's going on!" John yelled out.

"Well I was brought here for some reason, and I thought since i just revealed to everyone that I was alive, I would have a little fun and bring you all here too to fight to the death!"

"Why would we want to do that?" Harry asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN! How about if know one dies in the next hour I will have something from one of your worlds come out and try and kill you each hour. That way it won't be so boring."

"Why are we taking orders from you Moriarty?" Sherlock said angrily.

"Because I'm in charge of the controls! In 1 minute the gates will be lifted and you will all be released to either kill each other or make friends with each other if you want to be boring." Moriarty said annoyed.

"What do we do?" Mary asked.

"I guess we just talk to everyone and hope they don't kill us." John said.

"Oh and I forgot to mention. Once I have opened the gates, your weapons will be in the middle for you to take along with a few other things." Moriary said.

"Great." Dean said.

The countdown on the clock suddenly started beeping. 10 more seconds.

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The gates were opened.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you want to die first? Vote for your least favorite or whoever you think is the weakest! <strong>


	2. Strengths and Weaknesses

**If I don't get any votes I will be the one to choose and you may not like the one I choose. So get to voting who you want out! :)**

**I will not be killing anyone in this chapter yet since I have not gotten any votes and I only started 2 days ago. **

**Also I would like to change something from the last season of Sherlock, Mary will not be pregnant because I don't want to kill someone that is pregnant in case she gets voted out. Everything else has happened though.**

* * *

><p>As the doors were opening Moriarty mentioned something else, "Oh and I forgot to mention before, If you have any kind of power that stops you from dying like regeneration coughDoctorcough, or your an angel coughCastielcough, that has been taken from you so now you can actually die like an actual human.<p>

"What happens if we die?" John asked.

"Then you die. That's the end of you." Moriarty laughed. "Not really though. You stay dead until the game is over. But you will remember what it feels like to die, which I don't think you would want the pleasure to find out. Especially if it is a bad death."

Everyone just stood there for a minute thinking about what he had just said before Moriarty interrupted, "Get going! The game has started! The Game is On Sherlock! The creatures will be coming for you in an hour so load up!"

Everyone quickly went to the pile in the middle of the arena and grabbed the weapons that had been taken from them. The Doctor got his sonic screwdriver and Rory and Amy grabbed their own weapons, John grabbed his gun and ran back over to Mary and Sherlock who already had guns of their own (Sherlock got a random gun from the pile since he isn't allowed his own in the flat). Harry, Ron, and Hermione got their wands, and the Winchesters and Castiel grabbed a bunch of weapons that were and weren't their own. After everyone had gotten their own weapons they all gathered in a circle to talk strategy.

"First of all who will be the leader?" Hermione asked.

"I will." Both The Doctor and Sherlock said at the same time before looking each other up and down.

"I am a high functioning sociopath that has killed a man, I am the only consulting detective in the world, I can tell what kind of person you are from just looking at you, and I have tricked my best friend into thinking that I was dead for 2 years to keep him safe."

"Impressive, but I am a 1,000 year old alien from space called the Doctor, I travel the universe in a box called the TARDIS. I am a mad man with a box, and I have killed my own race because of a war."

Sherlock stared at the Doctor for a whole minute before he sighed, "Your in charge."

"Thank you. Now who has had the most experience with weapons?"

"We are." Dean said.

"What do you do?" The Doctor asked.

"We are monster hunters. We hunt anything that is Supernatural to us."

The Doctor looked at them suspiciously, "Only kill the creatures that are set on us, I don't like people with weapons but we will need them for this.

"We understand." Sam said.

"Anyone else?"

"Me." Mary said.

"What do you do?"

"I'm an ex-assassin"

"Same rules for you as the boys." The Doctor said.

"Right." Mary said.

"Okay. Onto the next topic. Names and what you are best at or what you do for a living also what your weakest with so others can help you in case you are put in that kind of emergency. I will start, I am The Doctor and I can do anything you need me to do. My weak link is weapons and killing other people just because. I only kill in dire emergencies."

"I am Sherlock Holmes, as I said before I can tell who anyone is just by looking at them, I am the most smartest human you will ever meet, and I know Moriarty. My weak link is if anything happens to John and Mary I will hunt you down and kill you. I have done it once and I am not afraid to do it again. Another is drugs."

"I am John Watson, I am used to be a Doctor in Afghanistan so I am good in medical and good with a weapon. My weak point is Mary. I don't know what I would do without her or Sherlock for that matter."

"I am Mary Watson. As I said before I am an ex-assassin so I'm not afraid to shoot to kill, and I am smart. I can even outsmart Sherlock. My weak point is John. Anything happens to him and I will kill you."

"I am Amy Pond, I am Scottish, I am smart and I know how to shoot a gun. My weak point is Rory and the Doctor."

"I am Rory Williams or Pond I guess. I am a 2,000 year old Roman in 1 timeline and I still know how to fight like one. My weak point is Amy."

Everyone was quiet for a few seconds. The Winchesters didn't really want to speak yet and Harry and his friends were whispering to each other.

"What are you talking about over there?" Amy asked.

"If we are allowed to tell you everything about ourselves or not." Hermione said worriedly.

"I think it's fine. The Doctor said before that we aren't even in our own universe. We won't ever see these people again anyway." Harry said.

"Fine." Hermione sighed.

"I'll start." Harry said turning to everyone. "I'm Harry Potter and I'm a Wizard."

"What?! Sam!" Dean said.

"No Dean."Everyone else was quiet, waiting for Harry to continue.

"You aren't scared or surprised?" Ron asked.

"I think we are all pretty used to the supernatural by now." Amy said laughing.

"Sherlock has met an alien. I think he is broken." John said laughing.

"Ha ha ha." Sherlock said to John mockingly.

"Please continue, we don't have much more time." The Doctor said.

"Okay. Well I'm a Wizard, I have died twice from a killing curse but came back to life, I have defeated a dark wizard, and I have stopped a war. My weak point is my friends, hurt them and I come after you."

"I am Ron Weasley, I am a Wizard and I am very loyal to my friends. My weak point is my friends, girlfriend, and family. Hurt them and I come after you."

"I am Hermione Granger. I am a Witch and the cleverest in my class. I love to read so I know a lot of history and magic. My weak point is my friend and boyfriend."

Everyone was now quiet, waiting for the Winchesters to start.

"I am Dean Winchester. I can use any weapon given to me and I know a lot about different kinds of myths and how to defeat them. My weak point is Sam and Castiel. If you hurt either of them I will not think twice before killing you."

"I am Sam Winchester. I can use any weapon given to me but I know less than Dean with them. I know more about myths though. My weak point is Dean and Castiel."

"I am Castiel, I am an Angel of the Lord, I can fly, and I can use a lot of weapons. My weak points are the Winchesters and since I'm in this game I guess I can actually die."

"Okay. Now onto business. We need to find a good place to hide before the creature is set on us. Once we know what it is, we can plan on how to defeat it using our strengths and knowledge on the creature. We only have 15 minutes so lets go." The Doctor ordered.

Everyone agreed and they were out. As they walked they noticed that the arena seemed like a maze with spots where you could hide if needed. There was ponds for drinking and food scattered about.

"I hate mazes." Harry said.

"Something bad happen to you in a maze?" Rory asked?

"Yeah, I-"

"Obviously you lost someone close to you while you were playing a game you didn't want to play. But how?" Sherlock asked.

"I was about to tell you." Harry said surprised by what Sherlock knew."

"He does that a lot. You will get tired of it after a while." John said.

"As I was saying. I was put in a game by someone that wanted to kill me. The last challenge was a maze and I was about to tie with someone else. But as we grabbed the cup to win, Voldemort, the man who had been trying to kill me since i was a child came back and killed Cedric. I got out in time but Cedric was gone and everyone thought I was crazy."

"Wow. You must have had a really rough childhood. How old were you?" Amy asked worriedly.

"15. Only 17 year olds were supposed to be allowed to play though."

"Only 15!" Mary exclaimed.

"Yeah. I'm 17 now and I've seen a lot worse."

"Wow." Rory said.

"I've found a spot!" The Doctor said from up ahead.

"Great. Just in time too." John said looking at the clock.

"Greetings everyone! I can tell you are not going to be killing each other anytime soon so now is the time to let the mysterious first creature out!"

As he said this they head a door opening and the first creature was released.

"Oh no." The Doctor said worriedly, "I was afraid of this."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because. I know what the first creature is. I can hear them from here."

"I can hear it too. What are they?" Castiel asked.

"Daleks."

* * *

><p><strong>Review and tell me who you want or think should die first! Doesn't matter what monster it is. The Dalek could kill anyone.<strong>


	3. The First To Die

**Keep voting for who you think should be picked to go next in your reviews! **

**If I don't get enough reviews each chapter I will go with what the first reviewer has says. **

**200 views! Thanks for reading my story! Now I need some of you to review! :)**

* * *

><p>"Daleks? What are Daleks?" Ron asked.<p>

"They are the creatures that I fought in my war. It got so bad that I had to destroy my own people. These creatures show no mercy and will kill you at the first sight. I have almost died more times than I can count because of them."

"What are they saying?" Castiel asked.

"Exterminate." The Doctor said shivering.

"Let's get out of here. I want to wait as long as possible and fight as hard as we can before someone dies." Harry said.

"The Dalek won't stop until Moriarty calls it back. I don't know how he could do that but he can." The Doctor said getting up, "Lets get moving again. It won't take long for the Dalek to find us."

As they were walking and The Doctor and Castiel were listening in case the Dalek got closer everyone was talking to each other when Harry suddenly thought of something from earlier.

"Sherlock. How did you know that something bad happened to me when I saw the maze?" Harry asked. Everyone else suddenly became quiet because they wanted to hear this too.

"I look for small things in a person and what they carry around with them to know most of their life." Sherlock said, "I know that you have lived with relatives that never cared for you your whole life because your parents died, you are an only child, you got that scar when you were younger somehow because of that man you were talking about earlier, you had to grow up quickly so you never really had a normal childhood, and you care more about the people around you than yourself."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at Sherlock surprised that he knew all that.

"Did I get anything wrong?" Sherlock asked,smiling because he knew he had it all right.

"Yeah, but my parents didn't just die, they were killed by the wizard that was trying to kill me."

"Ahh, they were murdered." Sherlock said trying to hide his smile, but not succeeding because John was glaring at him, "Sorry."

"It's okay." Harry said sadly.

"Could you do that to all of us?" Ron asked excitedly.

"Quiet! The Dalek is coming closer!" Castiel said.

"Later." Sherlock said turning to Ron.

As everyone got quiet they could all start hearing the Dalek.

"Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"It's getting closer! We need to hide!" Ron said.

"Hiding won't help now. We need to fight. Get out your weapons. Aim for the eye stalks if you have a gun." The Doctor said while getting out his sonic screwdriver.

As everyone else got out a gun Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other and got out their wands.

"I can't wait to find out what those do!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Don't worry. Doesn't seem like you will have to wait long now." Hermione said smiling at the Doctor's excitement.

The Dalek was right around the corner now, "Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Everyone at the ready!" The Doctor ordered.

The Dalek rounded the corner and everyone fired their guns but it didn't stop the Dalek.

"Why isn't this working? Our guns work on any type of creature!" Dean said angrily.

"Dalek's have shields around their whole bodies but the eye stalks! Thats why I told you to aim for those!" The Doctor shouted at Dean.

"Listen to him!" Sam yelled at Dean.

Dean nodded and started aiming more carefully.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

This caused the Dalek to shoot back a little but not enough to do much damage.

"Impressive. You actually moved it. That was also really cool! You really are wizards!" The Doctor said excitedly.

"Yep!" Harry said.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled pointing towards Harry who quickly moved out of the way of the shot.

"Reducto!" Ron yelled.

This caused part of the armor to break and the Dalek to get mad.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek yelled pointing towards Ron.

"NO!" Hermione said pushing Ron out of the way of the shot and taking it herself.

"HERMIONE!" Ron screamed picking her up.

The Dalek, now finished with its orders started leaving.

"No!" Harry yelled. He started running after the Dalek but the Doctor stopped him.

"You can't do anything! She's gone and killing it won't do anything!"

"I know. But she always stayed by me" Harry said to the Doctor before going over beside Ron and dropping to his knees.

"I was going to tell her how much I loved her." Ron cried to Harry.

"I think she already knew." Harry said sadly.

"She sacrificed herself, for me. Her stupid boyfriend who didn't realize he loved her until only a few days ago." Ron said before dropping his head and crying while Harry tried to comfort him.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( I really didn't want to kill Hermione off so quickly. <strong>

**Vote for who you think should die next! If you want you can also vote for the next creature to come in too! **

**If there are any Supernatural creatures you would like me to do just tell me. I have only seen a few episodes so far so I will have to do some research before I write about them. **

**Thanks for reading my story and I hope you like it so far! **


	4. The Second Creature

**Vote for who you think should go next!**

* * *

><p>"Boys. Its time to go. It's not safe here." The Doctor said sadly.<p>

Harry nodded sadly and picked Ron up, "We have to go."

Ron looked at Harry then back to Hermione, "We can't just leave her there."

"She will be picked up. We can't really do anything else other than back away from her so that she can be picked up." The Doctor said.

Ron nodded and backed away slowly. Once he was far enough away Hermione was picked up and carried away.

"At least she doesn't have to go through any more of this." Ron said.

"We can do something about this. One of will live and they can make sure Moriarty pays for doing this to all of us." Dean said.

"Your right." Ron said walking back to the group, "Let's go."

The Doctor nodded and everyone started walking only to stop when Moriarty's voice came over the arena.

"You have 30 minutes before the next creature is released. Hope you are ready!" Moriarty said laughing.

"I'm just hoping we don't have to deal with a creature that has already killed us." Dean said continuing to walk again.

"Wait so you've died before?" Rory asked.

"Yeah. Sam and I have died and come back more times than we can count."

"Same for me." Rory said.

"You have? Has everyone here died at least once?" Dean asked everyone.

"I've faked my death for 2 years and apparently so has Moriarty. I have also been shot and actually died for a few minutes but brought myself back." Sherlock said.

"I still don't understand how you did that. I thought I had definitely killed you. But I'm glad I didn't." Mary said.

"I've almost died countless times because I have to keep Sherlock safe from having murderers try to kill him." John said with Mary agreeing.

"My species are Time Lords and we have this thing where if we are injured so bad that we are going to die we instead regenerate. I'm number 11." The Doctor said.

"When I started traveling with the Doctor I was erased from the universe so I didn't exist, I became a Roman for 2,000 years and then the Doctor reset the universe and I was normal again. Before that I was turned to dust but that was in a dream reality so it wasn't actually real, and I drowned but a Siren saved me from dying and Amy did CPR." Rory said.

"When Rory was turned to dust in the dream I crashed a crashed a car into a house which killed me and the Doctor in that dream. That's about it." Amy said.

"When I was 1 I almost died when Voldemort used the killing curse on me that was supposed to kill me but didn't. Then just a few days ago he used the killing curse again and I was dead for about 10 minutes but I decided to come back." Harry said sadly.

"I'm an angel so I have already died." Castiel said.

"Wow. Aren't we just little rays of sunshine." Dean said.

"We all need to be very careful since some of us have gotten off more than once without dying." The Doctor said worriedly.

"I agree." Sam said followed by everyone else. As everyone continued walking they all started making small talk again until someone asked Sherlock if he could deduce someone else.

"Sure. Let me see, who should I pick next?" Sherlock said to himself looking everyone over. He finally stopped and pointed at Amy.

"You have been waiting for the Doctor your whole life. Ever since you were a child. You were born in Scotland but live with family in a little town in Leadworth, England and you never lost your Scottish accent. Other than that you confuse me with your childhood. It's almost as if you have lived 2..." Sherlock stopped talking for a couple seconds trying to figure more out before continuing on, "Traveling with the Doctor changed you and Rory, you got married after you started traveling, you have had a child but something happened which cause the child to become separated from you, and you loved the danger of your travels. But you decided to start taking breaks between your travels with him. The way you look at the Doctor confuses me too. You look at him and its like a lost love, but then its like you change your mind and find it disgusting..." Sherlock stopped, waiting for Amy to reply.

"Wow. Your almost as good as the Doctor. I have lived 2 lives. One where my parents didn't even really exist and I lived with my aunt and another with my parents. The second happened after the Doctor reset the universe. You should be confused on what I think of the Doctor. Sometimes I'm even confused. He just swooped in and took me traveling and It was hard to not have feelings for him. But my daughter was kidnapped from me and grew up alongside me without me knowing. She is the same age as me and is the wife of the Doctor. That means the Doctor is my son-in-law. Now do you understand why I find it disgusting sometimes?"

Sherlock and everyone else looked at Amy and Rory surprised by how crazy their life was.

"Yes." Sherlock was finally able to say.

"I think you have passed me and Sammy with your family is crazier than mine category." Dean said.

"Great." Amy said laughing along with everyone else.

"I don't like this laughing and having fun!" Moriarty said suddenly coming over the arena, "You have 10 minutes!"

"Awesome." Dean sighed.

"We need to find another hiding spot until we know how to defeat the monster." The Doctor said.

After a lot of searching around they finally found a good enough hiding spot for all of them, with just 1 minute to spare.

"I hope your NOT ready! Because the creature is being released!" Moriarty's voice yelled over the arena.

"Can you hear it?" Harry asked the Doctor.

"Not yet." The Doctor said trying to listen for any sign of noise coming their way when suddenly everyone heard a very loud howl.

"Oh no." Harry said looking at Ron with wide eyes while Dean looked at Sam.

"What is it?" Mary asked worriedly.

"Werewolf."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I know I said that I wasn't going to have any Supernatural creatures but I wanted it to be a werewolf from Harry Potter and I checked and of course there are Werewolves in Supernatural. <strong>

**I'm guessing they are different though since all the pictures I have seen for Supernatural it only seems like the eyes and teeth change for their features. So these Werewolves will be only Harry Potter Werewolves. :)**

**Please keep voting for who you want to go next! I have already decided on the next person to go from your comments so the next chapter should be out in a few days or even less! :)**


	5. The Goodbye

**Keep voting on who you want to go next!**

**Also I don't swear and I feel like John and the Winchesters would swear a lot in this story so if you feel its needed just put swear words in your head wherever you feel its needed. lol :)**

**200 views! Thanks for reading my story everyone!**

* * *

><p>"WEREWOLF?!" John whispered loudly.<p>

"Yes John. A Werewolf is-"

"I know what a Werewolf is!" John yelled at a smirking Sherlock, "And this is not funny!"

"Sorry."

"Why are Werewolves even real?! By the looks of it, apparently they are real in 2 of these worlds!" John said.

"John. Try to calm down." Sherlock said.

"Why should I try to calm down?! How are you supposed to kill or even defend yourself against a werewolf?

"We would need silver bullets." Dean said.

"It depends on what kind of werewolf it is though." Harry said, "In our world you can't kill a werewolf with silver, It just stops the bleeding after a serious attack."

"Great. Now we have to wait until we are by the werewolf to know if we can kill it or not!" John said.

"We can still try and use guns to slow it down." Harry said, "But we would need an Animagus to be even close to being able to fight it and I have only just started learning, I'm not even close to finishing."

"Great. Well since we don't know who's world this Werewolf is from yet. Why don't I teach everyone how to kill a Werewolf using silver bullets? You have to make sure to to aim very precisely at its heart or it will take a lot longer to die. This Werewolf is most likely aiming to kill and not turn you so you have to be quick and stay out of the way of it. Who here knows how to aim perfectly and never miss your target?"

Mary stepped forward determinedly.

Dean looked at her, "Prove it."

"I will need a quarter." She said smiling.

Sherlock took one out and showed everyone that it was whole, then threw it up in the air. Mary quickly shot the quarter and picked it up to show a hole through it.

"Impressive." Dean said surprised, "I bet your days of being an assassin were easy."

"They were." Mary said.

"So, are you fine with helping me and Sammy fight this thing if it's from our world?"

"Yep."

"Mary, you can't do this, I can't loose you." John said worriedly.

"It's fine John. I can do this. I can't have you worrying about me anymore." She said before kissing him on the lips.

"If your sure. I will fight this Werewolf too. I'm a good shot."

"I know you are. But someone needs to be here for Sherlock if one of us goes." Mary said smiling at Sherlock who smiled at them.

"I guess your right." John said laughing before turning serious again, "But please be careful."

"I will." She said kissing him again then turning back to the Winchesters to get a gun.

"Lets go." Dean said, We all need to see what kind of Werewolf we are dealing with."

Everyone started walking with the Winchesters, Castiel, Harry, and Ron in the front. As they got closer and closer to the Werewolf they became more and more nervous. When it seemed like they were only a few hundred feet from it they stopped and decided that Dean and Harry would go ahead to see it.

Dean and Harry silently walked through the maze until they could hear the Werewolf breathing, Dean looked around the corner first and swore, he then let Harry look and they both silently went back to the group.

"It's from my world." Harry said.

"Great. That's just great. What are we supposed to do now?" John asked worriedly.

"Fight as hard as you can, use your guns to slow it down, me and Ron will use our guns. We have never killed a Werewolf before so I'm sorry in advance." Harry said sadly.

"If Hermione was here she would have know all about a Werewolf and what to do." Ron said sadly.

"I know but we need to focus Ron." Harry said.

"Okay. Anyone that doesn't have a weapon stay behind everyone else." Ron said.

Everyone stared at The Doctor who looked at all of them sadly, "I'm not happy about any of this. I don't want to kill these creatures, but I know there is nothing we can do for them. Give me a gun." He said sadly but determinedly.

Dean handed the Doctor a gun. "Thank you."

"Be careful Doctor." Amy said.

"I will." The Doctor said.

At that moment everyone heard a very loud howl.

"It can smell us. Get ready to shoot!" Dean said quickly.

Everyone got into position just in time as the Werewolf turned the corner and saw them.

"Shoot!" Dean yelled.

Everyone started shooting as fast as they could but it was only slowing the Werewolf down a little.

Mary was the first to shoot one of the silver bullets. This caused the Werewolf to get pushed back a little and get really mad, it started moving faster towards the group.

"Don't shoot any more silver bullets! It just makes it more mad!" Sam yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled.

This caused the Werewolf to fall onto its back. It quickly got back up and walked even faster towards the others growling as it came.

"Keep shooting! Slow it down!" Dean yelled, "Use Silver bullets too! I don't think it matters anymore!"

Mary quickly got out the gun with silver bullets and shot again. This time the Werewolf only stopped a little before running towards them again. It now had its eye on Mary and no one else.

"Great. I've pushed it too far." Mary sighed.

"No!" John yelled running to get to Mary before the Werewolf could. But Sherlock stopped him before he could get far.

"Thank you John, you have truly been the most best friend ever."

"What?" John asked confused.

"I'm not letting anything get between you and Mary. I have already told you this. My last vow is about to be fulfilled. I'm sorry for doing this to you again."

"What? NO! SHERLOCK don't you dare!"

Sherlock looked away from John and quickly pushed Mary out of the way and into John's arms.

The Werewolf hit Sherlock's chest square on, knocking him back 5 feet and knocking him out cold. It seemed like the Werewolf decided that that was enough and left to go back to its cage.

"SHERLOCK!" John screamed running to Sherlock's body and taking his pulse. It was very weak but he was still alive.

"Sherlock, please wake up." John whispered before breaking down. Mary came up behind him and held on to him.

"Don't cry over me yet. I'm not dead yet." Sherlock joked opening his eyes weakly.

"Why did you do that Sherlock?"

"I told you. I vowed to keep you safe and that's what I did. Just don't let my death be in vain." Sherlock said wincing.

"Thank you." Mary said sadly.

Sherlock smiled at Mary, "No problem. Just keep John safe for me."

"Will do." Mary said before leaving John alone with Sherlock.

"And John. Before I die-"

"Please don't say that" John whispered.

"No. I have to do this... Before I die... I wanted to say one last thing... Since It's my last chance to say it." He stuttered.

"What is that?"

"John Watson... You made me a better man. I don't think of myself as a high functioning Sociopath anymore. Thank you for that."

"Thank you for giving me a best friend." John said.

Sherock smiled, closed his eyes, and took his last breath.

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't want to do that. :( I'm sorry! I was thinking of making it worse than just getting hit in the chest but I was getting grossed out by just thinking about it. I'm glad with what it ended up as. <strong>

**Also did you catch a little of Doomsday from Doctor Who in there? Someone wanted some Johnlock in this story but I only wanted to go as far as the show goes with it. This is what I came up with. :)**

**Vote for who you want out next and what Creature you want to come!**


	6. Author's Note

**Hey guys! I'm sorry but this is not an actual chapter. I hate seeing these author notes when I read but I really needed to say this. **

**I'm really sorry but everyone (but 1) will have to die at some point. Sherlock and Hermione are really dead. I don't know how you can fake a death with all those real witnesses around you. So please don't tell me that you want all these people to stay alive because sadly only one of them can. :(**

** I'm sorry but I need more votes on who should die and not 3 people that you don't want to die or this story will never keep moving. If people won't vote I will just choose someone else that you may have voted to keep. **

**On that note I am still working on the next chapter and it should be done soon. Thank you for being patient! :)**


	7. Cold

**Almost 900 views! Thanks everyone for reading my story!**

**Please vote!**

**Also I am not going in order of the votes that I get. I am kind of doing it equally so someone from the same fandom doesn't die twice in a row. So if you have voted, don't worry because i will get to it! :)**

**I am sooo sorry I haven't updated in a while! I had a little writers block and I've also been pretty busy with school and work lately. But I won't be working all that much next week so i will have a lot of time to write! :) **

**Just one more thing before I start, I'm on season 2 of Supernatural! I love it so far! Now that I know a little more about them i will try to include them more. :D**

"John. Please we need to get out of here. The next creature is coming in 30 minutes." Mary said sadly.

"Why should I care? My best friend has died in front of me, again." John said angrily.

"You should care because I love you and I don't want to see you die." John sighed. He knew he couldn't just give up when Mary was still there for him.

"Okay."

"Thank you." Mary said looking at him sadly and kissing him on the lips before pulling him over to everyone else. John turned around again to see Sherlock's body being picked up and taken away.

"You okay?" Mary asked. John looked at Mary, nodded and straightening his shoulders then looked to the Doctor, "Let's go."

The Doctor nodded and they all started walking again.

"30 minutes until the next Monster and you haven't gotten very far!" Moriarty laughed over the arena.

"30 minutes until the next Monster and you haven't gotten very far!" Moriarty laughed over the arena.

"We need to come up with a plan." Sam said.

Sammy, no one makes plans anymore, they improvise." Dean said.

"That could just be us. Does anyone here make plans before going into a situation?"

"Nope. The Doctor improvises. He never actually thinks before going into a dangerous situation and getting people killed." Rory said annoyed.

"What about you guys?" Sam asked Harry and Ron.

"None of my plans actually work. We just get there and improvise because something usually goes wrong. Once we wanted to steal something back from a bank, we planned on just using a guard and then getting out of there using my invisibility cloak... Instead we rode out on a dragon." Harry said.

Everyone looked a Harry, trying to tell if he was serious or not. Once they decided that he was, they all started laughing uncontrollably for 5 minutes.

"Wow I needed that." John said finally controlling his laughter.

"We all needed that." Amy said smiling.

"Do you all seriously want to die? The creature is being released in 15 minutes and you have barely moved from the spot you were last!" Moriarty yelled out at them.

"Why are you trying to help us? Your the one who is releasing the creature!" John yelled dropping his smile.

"I'm not helping you. I just want the creature to have a good chase before catching one of you." Moriary said.

"Whatever." John said angrily.

"We need to get out of here. I don't know about all of you but i don't want to die just because i didn't even try to fight." Dean said.

Everyone agreed and started walking away. As they were walking Dean started thinking about something that had been bothering him ever since meeting John and Mary Watson. Dean looked over to Sam to see him staring at John and Mary too.

"You know something weird that Sammy and me noticed? Dean stated turning to look at the whole group."

"What?" Rory asked.

"Our parents' names were John and Mary also."

"That's really weird. What happened to them?" Mary asked.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, trying to decide if they should tell them, they nodded.

"When I was exactly 6 months old our mother was pinned to the ceiling of my room and set on fire by a demon. This is the reason we are hunters. Our father raised us to kill monsters and any other sort of Supernatural creature." Sam said.

"Wow. I'm so sorry." Mary said.

"There's more. While we were hunting a few months back, our father came back. He had been searching for the demon. But the demon found us first. He caused us to get into a car crash that almost killed Dean. But Dean miraculously survived and I found our dad dead in another room of the hospital. We found out later that he made a deal with the demon to save Dean from dying, and instead killing him." Sam said sadly.

Amy had been listening the whole time. Once she was sure that Sam was done she walked up to them, looked them sadly in the eyes, and hugged both of them.

"Thank you." Sam said.

"I know what it feels like to loose a child. My daughter was kidnapped from me and the next time I saw her she had jumped time and was the same age as me. I never got to actually be a mother for her."

"That's horrible! No mother should have to go through not seeing their child grow up." Mary said sadly hugging Amy.

"I'm sorry to interrupt but we have 5 minutes and we still haven't found a good spot to wait." The Doctor said.

"Why not right here?" Sam asked pointing to a wedge in the maze that could fit all of them.

"Perfect! Good job Sammy!" The Doctor said smiling.

"No one but Dean calls me Sammy." Sam said.

"Sorry. I won't call you that again." The Doctor said.

"Thank you."

As everyone piled into the space Moriarty's voice came back onto the microphone, "Ready or not the creature is coming! Hahahahahahahha!"

Once he had gotten off, they heard the door opening all the way from the beginning of the maze.

"I hope its something that can be killed easily," Dean said pulling out a shotgun.

"It's not." Harry said sadly.

"Oh no." Ron said.

"What is it?" The Doctor asked.

"Have you noticed how cold it's become?" Harry asked.

"Yeah... What does that have to do with anything?" Sam asked.

"It means a Dementor is nearby." Ron said.

"What are Dementor's!?" John asked.

"They are monsters that can suck out your soul. But before they do that, they make you relive all the horrible things in your past. I have fought these things a lot. The first few times i was near them I actually fainted because of all the horrible things that have happened to me in the past. And it seems like you guys have had a lot worse things happen to you than what has happened to me." Harry said to everyone but mostly Dean, Sam, and Castiel.

"Is there a way to kill these things?!" Dean asked looking at Castiel and Sam.

"No one has found a way. But you can ward them off with a spell I learned when I was 13."

"What is it?" Sam asked

"Expecto Patronum. It creates a sort of guardian for you that keeps the Dementor away."

"Can you show us?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure. I could just use it too anyway before it gets close enough to make me too depressed." Harry said.

"Before you say your spell, I should warn you, I am only allowing each of you 3 spells to ward this Dementor off, then you have to deal with it on your own." Moriarty said over the microphone.

"Brilliant." Harry said sarcastically.

"That means we still have 6 though. I will show them, you need to save them for when it's closer." Ron said.

Harry looked at Ron and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ron said before getting into a stance and taking out his wand, "EXPECTO PATRONUM!"

A silver Terrier came out of the end of Ron's wand and ran around everyone before running off to were the Dementor was.

"Amazing." Amy said smiling happily.

"Come on everyone. We need to keep walking. I don't want to get anywhere near that thing." Harry said worriedly.

* * *

><p><strong>That's it for this chapter! Keep voting! :)<strong>

**Also I don't usually do this but the person that gave me the idea of Dementor's was my little sister Alicia. She has been reading this story too and helping me out with it (While also yelling at me for who I kill off.) Thanks Alicia! :)**


	8. Your Wait Is Over

Author note:

1,600 likes! Thanks everyone for reading my story! :D

For some reason they changed the format for writing so I can't say my author notes in bold or do any other thing with it other than this. :( So sorry about that.

Also I started Supernatural season 6! So I know know what Castiel acts like so i can add him in more and not just have him sitting there! lol :) So that means there will be SPOILERS for Supernatural all the way up to about series 6 finale. :)

Sorry for taking so long to update! I have been kind of obsessed with Supernatural lately. lol :)

(Line Change)

Since it took so long here is a really long chapter for you guys. :) Oh and sorry if i get off track a lot there is a lot of characters to write and its a lot of fun giving the Supernatural characters more of a voice and personality. :)

As the group was walking they started noticing that it was becoming colder and colder.

"We need to walk faster. Dementor's are fast and I think it can sense us," Harry said worriedly. "

When does it start making you depressed?" Amy asked.

Harry thought for a moment, "Usually it is when you aren't too far from it. Unless you have really bad memories then it's a little further and I'm pretty sure you all have really bad memories so we all need to be careful."

"If it sucks out your soul shouldn't you be fine afterwords? I mean you would still be alive you just wouldn't have any feelings." Sam said.

"Dementor's make it so that when you get your soul sucked out there is nothing left. Your just nothing for the rest of your life." Harry said sadly.

"Actually these Dementor's will kill you after they have sucked out your soul. So once someone is caught there is no going back to get them." Moriarty said over the arena.

"Brilliant. That's just brilliant," Harry said running a hand through his hair.

"Harry." Ron said worriedly.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I just remembered. Muggles can't see Dementor's."

"That's just brilliant. More bad news. I completely forgot about that." Harry said running a hand through his hair again.

"That's fine! We can still fight. Just tell us where it is and we will shoot." Dean said locking his gun in place.

"Fine but it will be hard since we will be fighting at the same time as you." Harry warned.

"Dude I have shot invisible Hell hounds before. I think I can get this thing," Dean said.

"And you have died from those Dean! Please be careful. We don't want to make it mad by shooting it," Sam said worriedly.

"And I don't want to go save you from Hell again when you could have avoided it," Castiel said.

"Thanks Cas, I knew you cared," Dean said sarcastically.

As the Winchesters and Cas continued talking, Amy decided to pitch in, "We can help too. Even though we can't see the creature I have fought an invisible monster before."

"Really? When did you do that? I don't remember," Rory said.

"You had just been taken by the crack. I didn't know you existed then. We actually went to see Vincent Van Gogh," Amy said.

"Yes and he was the one that actually killed the creature. So please be careful and don't go off on yourself against something you can't see," The Doctor said to Amy.

"I won't, don't worry," Amy said smiling.

"As I was saying. It will be hard for both me and Ron to tell everyone where the Dementor's are so please stay together and listen to everything that we say," Harry ordered.

"Yes sir," Dean said sounding sarcastic.

"Dean stop being rude."

"I am Cas! I just called him sir didn't I?"

"I thought you were being sarcastic again."

"Thanks Cas, really." Dean said, again being sarcastic.

"Okay that's enough everyone! We need to be serious about this! Everyone who wants to help please step forward," Harry said starting to get very annoyed by all the interruptions.

Everyone stepped forward after a little coxing from a few people.

"Fine. We all need to get into 2 groups to protect each other. I will be in 1 while Ron will be in the other."

Harry split the groups to Ron having the Winchester's and Castiel with Harry having the rest.

"Okay everyone. Ready to go hunt this thing down? Because It's getting close and I don't think we can outrun it any longer," Harry said.

The Winchester's locked their guns in place followed by everyone else ready to fire.

Suddenly it started getting even colder and everyone started becoming really sad or scared.

"Where is it?" Mary asked with her gun in hand.

Harry Pointed his wand behind John and Mary,"EXPECTO PATRONUM! Harry yelled followed by a stag coming out of his wand and chasing the Dementor away.

"Is everyone okay?!" Harry asked.

"Yeah. Just peachy." John said looking behind him wearily.

"Dean, Sam You okay?" Castiel asked.

Dean looked up from having his head against one of the walls of the maze and it looked like he had tears in his eyes. Sam was on the ground trying to stop his shaking. "I was not expecting that at all." Dean said.

"What did you see?" Cas asked the boys.

The boys looked at each other and said at the same time,

"Hell."

"Maybe you shouldn't fight." Castiel said.

"I'm going to fight. Now that I know what it does that thing is going to pay. I'm sending that thing back to where it came from." Dean said determinedly.

"I'm sorry but you won't be able to send it anywhere. Dementor's can't be hurt by anything. They can only be warded off," Harry said.

"Doesn't matter. I'm going to shoot and shoot until i'm tired.

"Fine, but its your funeral," Harry said sadly,"Lets keep moving, my Patronus will keep it away for a while."

Castiel suddenly spoke up, "Harry, Ron."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I can see the Dementor's," Castiel said.

"You can? Why didn't you say that a long time ago!?" Ron asked.

"Because you were talking and I didn't want to interrupt."

"Fine. But now we have 3 people that can help keep everyone safe! That's great!" Harry said happily.

(Line Change)

As everyone was walking Amy noticed that the Doctor had been really quiet for a long time. "You okay?"

"Those Dementor's can really get to you."

"Did you want to talk about it?"

"There's nothing to talk about. Actually there's everything to talk about. I have lived for 1,000 years. I have a lot of bad memories Amy, and they all started to come to the surface when that Dementor came," The Doctor looked at Amy worriedly, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I have some bad memories but I got over it quickly." Amy said before looking over to Rory who had also been really silent, "I tried talking to Rory but he doesn't want to talk about what he had to relive."

"He is 2,000 years old. He probably has a lot of bad memories that he doesn't want to talk about. But I will talk to him." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." Amy said gratefully.

"No problem," The Doctor said.

(Line Change)

30 minutes later it was starting to get colder again, "Everyone stay close," Ron said.

"The Dementors won't stop until someone is killed. Same as all the other monsters." Harry said sadly.

"That doesn't mean that you have to sacrifice yourself to every single thing that comes along trying to kill people though." Ron said.

"Sounds like 2 brothers I know." Cas said looking at the Winchesters.

"Really? Harry isn't the only one like that?" Ron asked.

"No. When either of these 2 die they decide to figure out a way to bring each other back. Sometimes others just do it for them so they go hunt for them to try and figure out why."

"Wow. Must be nice having a brother that will do anything for you to keep you alive." Amy said smiling.

"Sherlock was the same way," John said sadly, "All 3 times was because one of us was in danger."

"Same with these 2," Amy said looking at the Doctor and Rory, "When someone is in danger they always are the first to be the hero."

"Now that we know who the big heroes are I'm going to say this once. Please don't try and be the hero this time by getting yourself killed." Ron said.

"Agreed," The Doctor said.

(Line Change)

10 minutes later everyone noticed that it was getting even colder around them and a few of them were even becoming a little depressed.

"Everyone get into your groups, it's coming," Harry said.

Since Cas could see the Dementors he was with the Winchesters, while Ron's with The Doctor and Ponds, and Harry with the Watson's.

Right as they got into their groups the Dementor rounded the corner making almost everyone fall to their knees. This Dementor was ready and strong, It was so strong that Harry couldn't even conjure up a Patronus. This Dementor had the upper hand and wasn't going to let them go without taking someone.

For some reason it chose to go toward someone that didn't have the strongest sense of sadness, it chose to go for the one that had all her dreams come true, but only after going through a lot of bullying and doubt for it to happen.

"AMY! NO!" Rory screamed.

Even though she hadn't been on the ground screaming when it came, now she was. She was screaming for Rory, screaming for the Doctor, anyone to help her. But no one was able to get up and save her.

"Amy! No! I can't loose you again!" Rory cried.

"I love you Rory!" Amy screamed before becoming silent.

"I love you too," Rory said silently, watching the Dementor disappear.

(Line Change)

Hey guys! What do you think? :'(

Sorry for having all the action scenes go by really fast. I'm still working on that.

So halfway through writing i remembered that Muggles can't see Dementors... So I had to figure out a way where everyone can help. lol

Once again I am really sorry for taking so long to update! Vote for the next monster and who you want out next!


	9. The Visitor

**2,000 likes! Thanks everyone! **

**I'm soooooo sorry for taking so long to update! I've been busy with school getting out, working, Supernatural, and also having my school chromebook taken back on the last day of school. So now I can't get on the computer as often. :(**

**I am finally on Season 9 of Supernatural! I have only seen 5 episodes so far so no spoilers for the season finale! :)**

**Sorry but this is mostly a chapter about the Winchesters. But in the end you will find out the next monster!**

**Also SPOILERS for Supernatural if you haven't seen it yet!**

* * *

><p>After the Dementor disappeared, Rory ran up to Amy's body and broke down crying. The Doctor ran up behind Rory, put his hand on his shoulder, and broke down too.<p>

"Guys... I'm sorry but we have to get out of here. We don't have much time." Harry said sadly.

The Doctor looked up from Amy's body and stood up to compose himself for a minute before getting Rory.

"Rory, we need to go."

"You know what my answer will be. I can't live without her."

"But Amy wouldn't want you to give up. She would want your brave side to come out and fight for her," The Doctor said.

"I know. But I don't know how well of a fighter I will be without her, I don't remember a time when I wasn't fighting for her. But It was always when she was alive." Rory said choking on the last part.

"I know you can do it. You have to."

Rory closed his eyes and took a deep breath. After a minute he opened his eyes. But these eyes were the eyes of a 2,000 year old Roman who had seen everything there is to see.

"Let's go." Rory said determinedly.

The Doctor nodded and they looked at Amy one last time before she was taken out of the arena.

"Ready?" Harry asked.

"Yeah." Rory said, "Let's go."

"Okay. We need to start walking. We have 45 minutes and we need to strategize."

Suddenly a bright light appeared in front of the whole group. So bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. After the light disappeared everyone uncovered their eyes to see a man standing where the light had been.

"Gabriel?!" Sam said astonished.

"Yeah, it's me. I'm hear to help you." Gabriel said.

"How did you get here?" Castiel asked.

"Well, you suddenly disappeared without a trace along with the Winchesters. I checked everywhere and couldn't find you. One of the angels said something about searching in other universes so I started searching and finally found you here."

"Wait. Who is this?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, sorry, This is Gabriel. He is an angel." Sam said.

"Yeah make me sound all nice and stuff," Gabriel said rolling his eyes, "More like a fallen angel that's not on anyone's side."

"Okay... Why are you here then?" Ron asked.

"That doesn't matter right now. What does matter is if you can get us out of here or not." Dean asked.

"I don't think I'm strong enough to do that. It took a lot of energy for me to just zap in here If I were able to I would only be able to take a few out before either being drained or caught. I'm hidden from any camera's right now which is why I haven't been caught yet."

"Okay, we understand, But can you ask anyone else for help?" Sam asked.

"I will try," Gabriel said before disappearing again.

"At least we now know that time is still going on in our world," Rory said.

"The whole wizarding world is probably searching for us," Harry said.

"I don't think anyone would be searching for us," Rory said, "No one is ever able to find us easily."

"We have jobs and a real life. The whole of London is probably searching for us." John said.

"We can't worry about that right now though," The Doctor said. "We need to worry about what the next monster is and getting away from it."

"He's right. We need to get moving again," Castiel said.

"30 minutes! Better get your feet moving!" Moriarty laughed over the arena.

Harry turned to the Winchester's, "So tell me about yourselves. I know you hunt Supernatural things but what else is there to know about you?"

Sam thought for a moment, "Are you really sure you want to know? Our life is pretty bad."

"Yeah. May as well get to know everyone before we all die and never see each other again," Harry said sadly.

"Okay. But I warned you. It all started with my mother. When I was 6 months old a Demon came into my room. A few minutes after my mother also came in after realizing that it wasn't my father."

"Oh no!" Mary cried.

"The Demon turned around and forced her onto the ceiling then set her on fire."

"That's awful!" Harry said sadly. He knew what it was like to loose someone.

"After that Dad became a hunter and taught us how to hunt too. I didn't like it as much as Dean and I left when I was old enough. But a few years later Dean came back for me saying that dad had gone on a hunt and hadn't come back."

As Sam continued his story everyone slowly started feeling worse and worse about the Winchester's life. After the Mystery Spot incident someone finally said what everyone was thinking.

"You guys are going to die more than that aren't you?" Rory asked.

"Yep." Dean said continuing the story up until he went to Hell.

"You went to Hell?! How did you get out?" Ron asked.

"That would be because of me." Castiel said.

"You flew into Hell and saved him?"

"Yeah. It was very difficult but I did it." Castiel said.

"So 1 year later..." Sam continued on with the story.

10 minutes later Dean was now continuing with the story when Moriarty interrupted, "5 minutes! I hope your ready to DIE!"

"We need to find a spot to wait!" Harry said worriedly.

"I agree." The Doctor said looking around before setting his eyes on a spot right next to them that only someone like him or Castiel would be able to find so quickly.

"Over here! I found the perfect spot!"

Everyone ran over and sat down with their weapons at the ready.

"The Monster has been released!" Moriarty said laughing crazily over the intercom, "I have no idea what this thing can do but I'm excited to find out!"

"Great. It is most likely a mythical creature or something." Dean said, "A few of us should probably go out and look at what we are fighting. Who wants to go?"

In the end they decided that John, The Doctor, Dean, and Cas would go.

After a while of walking around the group finally started to hear something. They all went behind a hedge and Dean looked around. He didn't see anything suspicious other than a weird statue so he let John look. After John saw nothing weird either he let The Doctor look. The Doctor looked around then quickly backed away quickly never keeping his eyes off the statue. "Don't blink. That is a Weeping Angel. Those things can send you to the past just by touching you, or kill you after it has gotten a hold on you. But it can't move if someone is staring at it.

"What are we supposed to do?" John asked worriedly.

"Run."


	10. The Angel

**Sorry for taking so long to update! (again) This one was hard to write. :(**

**I will be on vacation next week and I will be in the car for 5 hours so I will have a lot of time to write my stories. :)**

**Also I only have 4 more episodes until I am done with Supernatural season 9! :D**

* * *

><p>"What are we supposed to do?" John asked.<p>

"Run." The Doctor whispered, then louder, "Run!"

Everyone ran as fast as they could while the Doctor ran backwards to keep the angel at bay.

"What's going on? What's the creature?" Rory asked when they got back to the group.

"Weeping Angels."

"Oh great. Not again!"

"What do we need to do?" Ron asked.

"Weeping Angels are stone. You can't destroy them easily. The only way I have found is if multiple angels look at each other at once. But there is only one here so that wont work. So we will just have to keep them away from you by not blinking. If you don't blink they can't move. At least one person will have to watch them at all times."

"What do Weeping Angels do?" Sam asked.

"If they touch you they can send you to the past and let you live until you die. Or they could grab you and kill you. I have actually been sent to the past without my TARDIS because of them. I had to send a message using DVD's to a girl so that she could send the TARDIS to me."

"What would happen if it decides to stick the person in the past? We are in a maze. We barely have any food and this place was probably just built for us." Harry asked.

"I don't know. But it would be a horrible life."

Everyone thought for a moment about what would happen if they were stuck in the past for the rest of their life and shivered.

After a moment the Doctor mentioned that they needed to keep moving to stay away from the weeping angel.

Once they had continued walking Castiel asked The Doctor something that had been bothering him since the weeping angels were mentioned, "Are Weeping Angels actual angels?"

The Doctor looked back at Castiel with understanding. He had been waiting for that question, "No They just look like angels. No one actually knows where they came from. They are the deadliest, most powerful, most malevolent life-form ever produced."

"Okay. I was worried that I would have to destroy another of my brothers that had gone rouge."

The Doctor nodded and turned back to walking before stopping dead in his tracks and looking behind him again. There was a Weeping Angel a hundred yards behind all of them.

"Everyone get behind me and don't blink!"

Everyone quickly got behind the Doctor and kept an eye on the Weeping Angel.

Just then Moriarty decided to come over the intercom laughing, "Guess what I can do?" he said.

"What now?" Harry asked when suddenly the lights in the arena turned off for 2 seconds.

"Now that's just evil!" Dean yelled seeing that the angel was now closer to them.

"Everyone! We need to walk backwards! Angels are fast!" The Doctor yelled at everyone worriedly.

"Wait!" Cas yelled out turning to everyone. "I think I can stop the angel!"

"How?" Sam asked.

"Well I've been thinking about it. If I can get close enough I might be able to touch its forehead and destroy it!"

"What if it doesn't work? You won't be far enough away to do anything before it touches you!" Dean said worriedly.

"Don't worry about me, I can take care of myself, I will watch the angels. You guys need to hide."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes." Cas said determinedly.

Sam and Dean looked at each other sadly before walking up to Cas and hugging him tightly.

"Stay safe." Sam said smiling sadly.

"I will be fine. But if this doesn't work, thank you for being a family to me. Now hide! Quickly!"

Everyone quickly got behind a hedge in the maze but a few people still watched from around it.

"Okay. Lets do this." Cas said while staring down the Weeping Angel and walking towards it.

Once he had gotten right up to the Angel he put his fingers onto its head and it had started glowing when suddenly the lights turned off.

"No!" Dean yelled before closing his eyes because the light from Cas was too bright.

Suddenly 4 things happened at once. The bright light disappeared, everyone heard a very loud crack, Castiel screamed, and the lights were turned back on.

Everyone came out from behind the hedge to see Castiel laying on the ground in a heap and the Angel disappearing.

"Cas!" Dean yelled.

"Oh no!" Mary said with tears in her eyes.

Castiel was dead. The Weeping Angel had broken many of the bones in his body and there was no way to save him.

* * *

><p><strong>That was really hard to write. I am so sorry for that. :'(<strong>

**What monster should be next? Who do you want die next? Please leave a review and tell me!**

**It was hard to choose which way to go. I can't really see Cas getting old. Also I'm pretty sure the angel would exploded or something way different if it had sent Cas to the past since it feeds off of the present energy and Cas is an angel so he wouldn't die easily...**


	11. Moriarty's Surprise

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long again! I thought i would be able to write on the way to vacation but I guess I just wasn't in the writing mood.**

**Also I finished Season 9 of Supernatural! I can't wait for season 10! :D **

**Today I was feeling especially evil so I actually wrote down a list ways each character will die and who will win. It could change though since you guys get to choose who you want off next. :)**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed last chapter! I would like to explain now though that sometimes I may change the way you want it to go in your review. I may use a different monster to kill the character you asked for or I may use the monster you asked for to kill a different character. ;) But don't worry! I will figure out a different way to kill the character. **

**The start of this chapter was really hard to write since the boys have been through so many deaths so I'm really sorry if I don't get it right. Also remember that I don't swear or else the boys would probably be cursing like crazy. I am also not doing a rant which I feel like would happen because who know what colorful things they could think of to say?**

* * *

><p>"Cas!" Sam yelled as he ran up to Castiels broken body. He knew it was helpless but he still checked his pulse only to be right in his assumption. Castiel was definitely dead.<p>

"You were a true Winchester. I was happy to call you a brother." Sam said sadly before looking away. Instead he looked behind him to see Dean with his head against one of the hedges that looked like it had been beaten up badly.

"Dean." Sam said.

"What," Dean said with no emotion at all.

"Did you want to say goodbye?"

"No. Just let the stupid crane pick him up so I can move my head away from this stupid hedge."

"Okay." Sam said as he stood up and looked away from Castiel's broken form.

Sam didn't look at the spot again until the crane was gone.

When Dean couldn't hear the crane any longer he finally looked away from the hedge back to the group who hadn't said anything the whole time, "What are you waiting for? Lets get out of here."

"Dean," Sam said quietly.

Dean turned back to Sam who was still standing where he had been a minute before and Dean realized that Sam was still going through Castiel's death.

"Yeah Sammy?"

"I need at least 1 more minute than you to get over stuff like this. Okay?

"Okay."

1 minute later Sam came back to the group with almost the same expression as Dean. "I'm ready. Lets get out of here."

Dean sadly looked at his brother and nodded before turning back to the group and starting to walk.

"Hello everyone! How are my favorite bunch of people doing?" Moriarty yelled over the mic.

Dean quickly got out one of his guns and shot spot in the sky where he thought the voice was coming from, "HOW DO YOU THINK WE ARE DOING YOU IDIOT!"

Sam quickly stopped Dean before he could waste any more of the bullets they had, "Dean! Dean. It's not worth it! Not yet."

"Now that the interruption is over, I just wanted to warn everyone that you have 30 minutes left." Moriarty said.

"30 minutes? But its only been about 15 minutes since the last monster! We should still have 45 minutes left!" The Doctor said.

"Well the rules have changed. Starting now you will have 45 minutes until the next monster."

"Well that's just great. Anymore brilliant news that you want to share with us?!" John yelled.

"Now that you mention, it yes I do. This one you will like a lot more."

Everyone looked at each other worriedly.

"Since 4 people have died and its been 1 person from each Fandom the next person that is supposed to die, won't actually die. They will live but there will be a consequence."

"What is the consequence?" Harry worriedly asked.

"It depends on WHO IT IS! Moriarty yelled, Some might be bad some might be good."

Everyone heard the click of the mic being turned off.

"I wonder what each persons consequence is." John said.

"I don't think you want to find out. We just have to hope that whoever it is doesn't get a bad consequence." Rory said.

"Well I know that I don't want to be a sitting duck right here. We only have about 25 minutes left. We need to get moving!" Dean yelled.

* * *

><p>The rest of the 25 minutes no one wanted to talk, they all thought about what kind of horrible thing could happen if they were the one that was supposed to die and what would be the next monster that would come.<p>

Everyone suddenly heard the familiar click of the mic that meant Moriarty was about to talk.

"Hello everyone! I am soooo glad that 45 minutes went by fast because you were all so boring! I like it when you talk to each other! Moriarty wined, Well I guess it's time to release the next monster!"

Everyone heard the sound of the doors being lifted and listened to see if they could hear anything.

"Hisssssss."

"It almost sounds a snake. A really loud snake." The Doctor said, "Have any of you dealt with some kind of snake before?"

Harry and Ron looked at each other worriedly, "We do." Harry said slowly.

"What is it?"

"A Basilisk. Its a very very large snake. I killed one under my school when I was 12."

"You had to kill something when you were only 12?" Mary asked quietly.

"Yeah. I stabbed it but it almost killed me in the process. I got bitten and I was almost dead but a Phoenix that my headmaster had cried on my arm and saved me. That's the only way to stop the poison and we don't have it.

"What do we have to do to at least fight it?" Dean asked.

"Well. You can't look at it in the eye. If you look at it, you will die right where your standing. You can't even look at a reflection of its eyes. If you do you will be petrified and there is no way to save you from that while we are in here. It's teeth are poisoned and if you get bit you will die in only a few minutes." Harry said quickly.

"There is one good thing though. I can understand snake language. I will know when it is close and what it is saying."

"I'm not even going to ask." John said.

"Everyone will need knives or swords." Dean said as he passed them out to everyone.

"Thank you. At least we have you guys to think about other stuff other than what we own." Ron said.

_"I can hear you! I am close!"_

"It hears us! We need to start running. Now!" Harry yelled.

"I don't think we can run from this thing. We will have to fight." Sam yelled.

"just keep your eyes to the floor! Last time the Phoenix that helped me made it blind which made it a lot easier. This time we don't have that advantage."

"Harry! Can't you just command it to stop?" Ron asked.

"I don't think I will be able to. I haven't been able to actually speak it since I killed Voldemort, I can only understand snakes. That might even be taken from me someday hopefully."

"At least you can understand it. That's what matters right now." Ron said.

_"Only a little bit to go before I will see them!"_

"Yeah and its almost here! Get ready everyone!" Harry said with his knife at the ready.

As he said that the basilisk came around the corner and saw them.

"What happens if you shoot it?" Dean asked.

"I'm not sure. We don't have guns in the Wizard world."

"Okay, Lets try then."

Dean got out his gun and without looking up shot the basilisk.

_"OW. That actually kind of hurt!"_

"It didn't do any damage! It just hurt it a little." Harry told Dean.

"It was worth a shot." Dean sighed putting away his gun.

Everyone quickly got against the hedges so that the Basilisk wouldn't come at them straight on.

_"What is that sound? I hear two hearts on that human! Yum!"_

"Oh no! Doctor your in trouble! It can hear both of your hearts!"

The Doctor looked at Harry worriedly, "I was hoping that wouldn't happen. I really didn't want to have to fight the creature."

The Basilisk turned to The Doctor and opened its mouth but Dean stabbed it before it could get close enough. The knife wasn't deep enough to do anything other than that though. Everyone quickly started stabbing the thing just to keep it away from the Doctor.

The stabs weren't strong enough though. The Basilisk turned back to The Doctor and opened its mouth. As it opened its mouth he quickly tried to move away but one of the sharp teeth scrapped his leg and made him fall.

"OW!"

_"I got him! ... What do you mean? ... Do I really have to go back? ... Fine."_

The Basilisk quickly slithered away and back to where it started out at.

"Doctor!" Rory yelled.

The Doctor looked at everyone around him and his eyes suddenly got wide, "You need to get away from me! You know what happens to me when I'm about to die. That's my consequence that Moriarty made for me!"

As the Doctor explained, Rory's eyes got wide and he quickly got everyone to move away from the Doctor.

"What's happening!?" Mary asked as she saw the Doctor begin to glow golden.

"He's regenerating!"

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think of the surprise? Tell me who you want to die next and what monster should do it! :)<strong>

**Also do you want The 12th Doctor to have the same first words from the episode? Or do you want me to change them?**


	12. The Hunt

**Hello everyone!**

**Since I'm writing the 12th Doctor before the first episode comes out it might not sound right once the episode comes out so I might come back to this in a month and edit the start of this chapter. :)**

**About halfway through this chapter I got distracted and went on Tumblr and forgot I had this up. I closed out of it and only half of what I wrote stayed so I had to go back and rewrite it. :(**

**Also to the person that suggested a villain from Sherlock, other than Moriarty I don't know who else would be evil enough to kill someone without thinking. The Cab Driver had a mind of his own and I don't think he would just go in and kill without thinking. If you can give me and very good reason for someone on Sherlock I will use it. :)**

**Edit: I have come back after the second episode of season 8 to fit with the first episode. I didn't change too much but there's enough that you will know. :) I think i'm going to skip the post regeneration amnesia to make things easier though. **

* * *

><p>Right as The Doctor started to regenerate, Sam noticed that his head was aching but didn't think much of it. He had more pressing matters to deal with anyway. One of which was someone changing right in front of everyone.<p>

As the gold energy started to disappear from The Doctor's body he stood up and looked at everyone. The first thing everyone noticed was how old he looked. He had short white hair and a long intimidating face. He was staring at each and every person.

Suddenly he stumbled and grabbed his stomach,"Kidney's! I've got new Kidney's! I don't like the color."

"How can you tell what the color of your Kidney's are?" John asked.

The Doctor shrugged, "I just can." The Doctor clapped his hands together, "Now what do I look like?" He asked, "Am I Ginger?"

"No. You have white hair, sorry." Rory said.

"White hair?! How old do I look?" The Doctor asked pulling at his hair trying to see it.

"You look to be in your 50's." Rory said.

The Doctor nodded and started to test out his limbs to find that even though his body was older he still felt like he could run as far as he wanted.

"You have a different accent too... You sound like your Scottish." Rory said surprised.

"I'm Scotch! Thats good! I can complain about things!"

"Don't. We really don't need that right now," Sam said.

The Doctor laughed, "Don't worry. It's probably since Amy was the first face my last face saw and that's how my subconscious wanted to remember her."

"Okay. Sorry to interrupt but we need to get moving." Dean said.

"Fine. How much time did I waste?" The Doctor asked.

"I think we have about 30 minutes until the next monster comes." Harry said.

"Hello everyone!"

"Ahhh!" John yelled jumping. Gabriel had appeared right behind John and had screamed right in his ear.

"What is it?!" The Doctor asked quickly taking out his sonic.

The Winchesters were the only ones that didn't do anything other than roll their eyes.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare everyone!" Gabriel said with a smile.

"Sure you didn't" Sam said.

"What do you know?" Dean asked.

"I went around to all of your universes and talked to some of the people in them. I have found out that you all seem to have people that want to destroy the group that is here from that universe."

"Who are the people?" Mary asked.

"Well the person from your universe everyone already knows which is Moriarty."

"What about our universe?" The Doctor asked for him and Rory.

"Who are you? I don't remember seeing you last time I was here..." Gabriel asked suspiciously.

"You did. I'm the Doctor."

"Oh yes you just regenerated didn't you? I remember hearing about your story when I was in your universe."

"Who is the person from our universe?!" The Doctor asked angrily.

"Right. Its The Master."

"Who's the Master?" Rory asked.

"He is a Time Lord just like me. The last time I saw him he tried to kill me."

"Who is the person from our universe?" Sam asked worriedly thinking about all the different villains that they had fought.

Gabriel looked at Sam worriedly, there was something off about him but he didn't know just what, but he continued, "It's a Demon. But not just any Demon-"

"Is it Crowley?" Dean asked.

"No. They weren't sure exactly what side Crowley was on so they got someone else. Stop interrupting me! It's the Demon named Azazel. Do you know him?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other surprised, "Yeah we know him. He's the Demon that killed our parents." Dean said angrily.

Before Dean could say anything else Harry and Ron interrupted, "Who is it for us?" They asked worriedly.

Gabriel looked at them sadly with understanding, "It's the Tom Riddle you faced in your second year."

Harry nodded, at least this time they were the same age.

"Is there anything else that we need to know?" Sam asked.

"Yes. I know-"

Before Gabriel could say anything else Azazel appeared behind him and snapped his fingers, "Nah ah ah no more from him."

"What did you do to him?!" Dean yelled.

"Don't worry. I only sent him back to your universe. Oh and before I go, since you cheated you now only have 15 minutes left." He said then disappeared with another snap of his fingers.

"We need to get out of here now!" The Doctor said worriedly.

"Why should we move? The monster will just find us anyway." Ron said sadly.

"We need to find a hiding spot so we can have time to know what the monster is and what we need to fight it." Harry said looking Ron straight in the eye, "We can't just give up, especially not on our friends."

"Okay, Lets get moving then." Ron said.

As they were walking Sam decided that he needed to tell Dean what was going on, "Dean I have a really bad headache, It hasn't been this bad for a long time."

Dean looked at him, "Don't worry just yet Sammy. It might just be because you were so close to Azazel again."

"Okay."

10 minutes later Moriarty turned on the Microphone, "Times up! You really wasted a lot of time this round! Time for the next monster to be released!"

Everyone heard the familiar sound of the doors being open but no other noise was heard.

"Can you hear anything Doctor?" Mary asked.

"I'm not sure... I'm still getting used to these old ears... Just a moment."

"I hear a voice. A man's voice."

Suddenly The Doctors eyes got wide and he looked at Sam and Dean.

"What? It's from our universe? How can you tell?" Sam asked.

"Well It might be because all I can here is him yelling Winchester." The Doctor said sarcastically.

"Great. We need to keep moving though. There's no telling what could be on the other end," Dean said.

As they kept walking everyone started to hear a voice in the distance, since they weren't close enough to the person yet, Sam and Dean couldn't recognize the voice.

"Here's a good spot for a few people to hide while we go find out what the thing is that is hunting us." Dean said, "Who's staying and who's coming?"

In the end Mary, Rory, and The Doctor stayed. Rory had to watch over The Doctor since he needed to rest from his Regeneration for a little bit.

"Are you sure you want to come?" Dean asked Sam.

"Yes. It's from our universe so its our problem." Sam said.

"Fine." Dean said, and then they were off.

As they were walking Harry realized something, "Where you guys ever going to continue with your story?" He asked Sam and Dean.

Dean looked over at Sam who was still going through his headache, "We will later, After I got out of Hell it's mostly Sam's side of the story and I don't think Sammy wants to really think about that right now."

Harry nodded and the rest of the time was spent looking for the thing that was after them.

"WINCHESTER!"

"Wow, I wonder what we did to him." Dean laughed.

"I'm just worried about if we have already killed him or not and how hard it is to kill him..." Sam said worriedly.

As they were coming around the corner Dean stopped everyone, "He's close... stay quiet while I look."

Dean looked around the corner only to quickly turn back and look at Sam, "Your going to want to see who it is," he said worriedly.

Sam slowly looked around only to quickly turn back to Dean, "Gordon Walker?!" Sam quietly yelled.

"Who is that?" Ron asked.

"Lets get away from him first." Sam said worriedly.

As they were walking away Dean explained to everyone who Gordon was;

"He started out as a Vampire Hunter, I worked with him once and it didn't go very well. A while later he found out from someone that Sammy had psychic abilities and started hunting him instead. We got him arrested but he escaped and while looking for us he somehow got captured by a Vampire and got turned into one. Since he was something he didn't want to be he said that he was going to kill himself, but before he would he wanted to kill Sam first. He found us but Sam killed him after a long struggle." Dean explained to everyone.

"How do we kill him?" John asked

"We have to behead him," Dean said pulling out a knife.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like the Winchester's have come to me, and you have friends too! How fun." A low voice said from behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Review and tell me who you think should die next!<strong>


	13. The Choice

**Hello! Thank you for all the reviews! You all are so awesome and thank you for staying with my story even when I don't update for 2 months! **

**Im soooo sorry for taking so long to update! I have been really busy with School and Work. :( And sometimes during my story I wasn't sure where to go with it so it took a while for me to figure it out. **

**I will try to update more often from now. :)**

**Also Doctor Who season 8 and Supernatural season 10 have started so I've been watching those too. :)**

* * *

><p>"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Looks like the Winchester's have come to me, and you have friends too! How fun." A low voice said from behind them.<p>

Sam and Dean quickly took out their knives while turning around while everyone else took out their preferred weapon.

"How has life been treating you Gordon?" Dean asked.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny Winchester." Gordon said sarcastically.

Dean got a closer look at Gordon. It looked like his head had been messily sewn back onto his body and there was still blood on his angry face.

As Dean was looking at Gordon, Gordon took a look at everyone else and their weapons. Finally he got to the Psychic Winchester, but he noticed that he was different... Something was off about him, _Easier to kill when he's not feeling well._

"So who shall I kill first? Oh! I know. Why not the thing that killed me! What do you think psychic?" Gordon asked laughed.

Dean looked at Sammy who's headache looked to be getting worse judging by his expression, "Not before you kill me first," Dean said rising his knife.

"Gladly" Gordon said at the same time as Sam said, "Dean..."

"Shut it Sam. I don't care what you say about dying for each other. No one is going to kill you anymore with me still around."

"You'll have to go through us too." Harry said stepping up next to Dean and raising his wand.

"Of course." Ron said exasperated looking at John while also raising his wand.

"Look at him. Do you really think he's in any condition to fight? He looks like what I used to look like when Voldemort was close," Harry said to them looking at Sam.

"Look at you! What are you? 18? You don't even have the proper materials to fight me! You just have a useless stick!" Gordon laughed.

"I may be young but I've already defeated a dark wizard more than once." Harry said annoyed.

"Potter!"

"What?" Harry asked turning to look at Dean questioningly.

Gordon stopped circling and stared at Harry surprised then at the Winchesters with wide eyes, "Wait. Are you really saying that you are working with a wizard? Wait!" Gordon said also looking at Ron, "2 wizards? The Winchesters? Boy you two really don't care what things are as long as its nice do you?"

"Did you just call me a thing?" Harry asked raising his wand before Dean made him back up.

"Haha!" Gordon laughed, "Of course your going to make him back up. You Winchesters are my prey. But it seems that I have found something far worse than a little Psychic."

As Gordon took out a knife he looked at Harry and Ron, but seemed more interested in Harry than anything.

"Stay away from them."

Gordon looked over at Sam who looked like he was about to pass out, "Maybe. But I need to think it through a little more," Gordon said and paused for a couple seconds,"Nah! I don't think so."

Harry looked determinedly at Gordon with his wand pointed at him, ready for anything he would do, but so far all Gordon had done was stare at him.

Suddenly Gordon pounced, everything happened so fast Harry wasn't exactly sure what happened. Dean grabbed Harry and moved him away while Sam got in front and tried to behead him but he was too slow. Gordon was surprised by their quickness in getting out of the way so he slashed at whatever was in his way.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled causing Gordon to get knocked back.

Dean quickly turned to Sammy after making sure Gordon was distracted for a second, "What did he do?" Dean asked.

"My hand! He slashed at it and cut it open!"

Dean looked at Sam's left hand. It was the one that took forever to heal and was used to keep Lucifer away a few years ago. It didn't look too bad.

"It doesn't look too bad. Might need a few stitches but your hand will be fine." Since we don't have supplies for cuts though just use this." Dean said wrapping a cloth around his hand.

"Thanks," Sam said worriedly, _What if that's is also the reason I'm getting headaches?_

"Hey guys! I don't think we can keep him back for very much longer!" Harry yelled.

Dean looked over at Harry, John, and Ron and then to Gordon who was getting back up and looked really mad at getting stopped by Harry and Ron's magic so much. Dean quickly got up and took out his gun and shot while with his other hand he got out his sword. Even if the gun wouldn't do much it still stopped him for a moment.

Once his bullets were out he quickly put it away and got closer to the boys to keep them away from Gordon who was dodging the blows a lot easier with each shot.

"You can't keep this up forever! I'm not allowed to even think about leaving until I've killed someone!" Gordon yelled out laughing.

"Do you think anyone cares? No one is going to stop fighting as long as we still have a chance of someone living!" John said.

"Expelliarmus!" Harry yelled again pointing his wand at Gordon who again dodged the spell. Before Harry could yell it out again though Dean got in the way and tried to swipe at him with his sword but missed. Gordon took that moment to hit Dean in the knee, took out a sword of his own, and knock the sword out of Dean's Hand. By the time everyone was caught up with Gordon's speed he was right in front of Harry.

Harry quickly tried to back up while putting up he wand but before he could do anything Gordon took his wand and broke it.

"No!" Ron said also taking out his wand and getting ready to fire something _anything_ at Gordon to keep him away from his best friend.

"I hope you don't want to hurt your friend," Gordon said grabbing Harry and putting his arm around Harry's neck to keep him from doing anything.

Ron looked at Harry worriedly with tears in his eyes while Harry looked at Ron with acceptance, "Do it," Harry said.

"Do what? What are you doing?" Dean asked.

"Ok" Ron said barely holding it together but remembering their promise they had made when no one was listening.

"Look away and cover yourselves." Ron whispered to Sam, Dean, and John.

The 3 looked at each other questioningly but did what Ron said.

Ron raised his wand and pointed it at Harry and Gordon but hesitated.

"Do it Ron! Before it's too late!" Harry choked out.

"Reducto." Ron whispered pointing at the both of them.

The Spell flew out of Ron's wand hitting both Harry and Gordon blowing them up like a bomb.

* * *

><p>That's it for today! That was really hard for me to write cause I love Harry Potter. :( But I hope you liked it!<p>

Please leave a review either telling me what you thought of it or to tell me who you think should die next!

See ya next time!


End file.
